Humphrey's Tickle Torture
by Bloodlustful
Summary: A fine, ordinary day for Humphrey turns into one where he's on the business end of Kate, Lilly and Garth making a literal laughingstock out of him. Surprise HumphreyXKate scene at the end!


All right, my latest Alpha And Omega fanfic is now coming into play! And it's funny I should say the word "play", since this story is about hilarity, funniness, playing around and laughter! See, in it, Humphrey is tricked into being tickle tortured by Kate, Garth and Lilly, and it's a big laugh riot to the max! I dare you to read through this entire story without laughing, especially since the reason it's rated M is because of what the literal end result of the Humphrey tickling tournament is.

NOTE WELL:

I got inspired to do this from the scene in Alpha And Omega in which Humphrey is helping save Kate via swinging across that cliff gap and her tail inadvertently tickles his nose, causing him to laugh and discover he's ticklish.

This story takes place three weeks after the events of Alpha And Omega.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to the Alpha And Omega franchise.

Humphrey's Tickle Torture

It was such a glamorous day. Life was beautiful for the wolves of Jasper Park, and for Humphrey, having the girl of his dreams made it all the better for him, and it made it all the better for her, too, for that matter. But in any case, on this nice, sunny afternoon, Humphrey was down by the lake and drinking some water, unaware that not only Kate, but also Lilly and Garth, were about to have some literally laughable fun at his expense. The three wolves snuck up upon him, and, just as Humphrey's thirst was quenched and he turned around, he barely had time to do so much as blink before Garth threw his body around Humphrey and gave him a powerful hug, a hug so powerful, in fact, that with the use of Garth's great strength and strong muscles, it was not long before Humphrey had passed out. By the time Humphrey came to, he was not by the lake as he'd been before.

He could tell that, somehow, he'd wound up in a very large, dark cave, and in one of the deeper parts of it, too. He looked about, confused and frightened all of a sudden and went: "Huh? Where am I? Hello?" He tried to get up as he said this, but something stopped him. Humphrey an instant later looked to see that the reason he was unable to get up was that he had not only been tied down by vines which themselves were tied to stalactites in a way so both of his front legs were pulled up, completely exposing his underarms, but both of his hind feet had been neatly wedged inside an opening in a line of stalagmites each. There were other stalagmites on both sides of the ones his feet were trapped in the openings between, but in any event, it was very obvious that Humphrey was trapped and couldn't possibly break free without aid.

"What happened here?" Humphrey asked himself, but then he saw Lilly, Garth and Kate appear as they walked around the stalagmites and then stopped walking when they were in front of him. "Kate? Lilly? Garth? What's going on here?" Humphrey asked them. "Oh, you must be referring to the state and place you're currently in." Garth told him. "You guys did this?" asked Humphrey, suddenly remembering how the last thing he saw before being hugged into loss of awareness was Garth wrapping around him. "Yeah, guilty as charged. We did this to you." Lilly answered. "Why?" Humphrey questioned. "We were thinking about how much you enjoy having fun, and how much all three of us, for one reason or another, had missed out on it for so long." a reply from Kate came out as. "Now that it's more a part of our lives, we thought it would both the perfect form of new fun, as well as the perfect irony, if we were to get a good laugh riot from you, honey." "What are you talking about? What are you saying?" Humphrey asked, more full of baffled confusion than ever. "Today, when we were discussing our idea for how to indulge in an entirely new form of fun now that the packs are united and alphas and omegas can marry," Garth responded, "Kate brought up a lot of things about you, Humphrey. Including how you helped her back from Idaho." "She left out nothing." Lilly told him. "That means she let us know that she'd found out how ticklish you were when, ironically, you were saving her with that swinging tactic of yours." "So guess how we're going to have our ironic fun with you, Humphrey?" Kate asked. "Since you're a fun loving kind of guy, I'm sure you'll be honored to be part of this."

Humphrey opened his eyes widely, knowing exactly why they'd done this to him now. He begged like the omega he was: "No. NO. NO! NOOOOOOO! Don't. I beg of you. PLEASE do not tickle me. I beseech you, get me out of here and forget about this! Seriously, you all did this to play a 'Let's Tickle Humphrey' game? Come on, how about 'let's not and say we did', huh?" "Sorry, Humph, no can do!" Garth responded. "We hope you like laughing." Lilly told him. "Because you're about to do plenty of it!" Kate added in. With that, Kate tickled his belly and belly button, Lilly tickled his underarms and Garth tickled the bottoms of his hind feet, and all of these things happened at once, all of them delivered from the forepaws of the three wolves who were tickling Humphrey. Of course, Humphrey promptly exploded into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO ! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT TICKLEHEHEHEHEHESAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA! I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAND ITAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASEHEHEHEHEHE HE STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Nothing doing, love." Kate replied. "We're going to take our time and make this last!" Not only did they continued to tickle Humphrey like this for at least fifteen minutes straight, but after that, Kate called: "Okay, everyone! Switch-up time! Both of what way we tickle him and of what area we tickle him in!" By this point, Humphrey had laughed so hard, so long and so much that he had tears coming out of his eyes. Then Lilly went: "You heard my sister, dear." to Garth a second before they all went to different positions near Humphrey's body. Then they gently slid their forepaw claws down Humphrey, with Garth doing it to his underarms, Lilly doing it to his sides, belly and umbilicus and Kate doing it to his feet. Humphrey once again erupted into loud, helpless laughter.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHOT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAW S! AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAKE IT STOHOHOHOP! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE IT STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOPAHAH AHAHA! COHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO HOHOMEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OHOHOHOHOHOHONAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA, GUYSAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT IT OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOUT! KNOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ACKAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IT OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOFFAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Further tears came out of his eyes, and this was pure torture for poor Humphrey. But none of his ticklers showed any signs of letting up. In fact, they were enjoying themselves like no one's business. "Okay, I'm bored with the claw play." Lilly said. "I really wanna get to the part I'm most excited for!" "Okay, okay, cool your jets, sis." Kate told her. "You heard your sister, dear." Garth told her. "We know you're eager for it, and we're perfectly okay with seeing it happen now. Just keep it together." "No problem. What's one more second or two?" Lilly said in response. "All right, then, once more, we are to switch up! Just like before, both with what we use for tickling and what region of Humphrey we tickle!" Just as Humphrey got the tears out of his eyes via shaking his head enough so he could see clearly, he could tell that Lilly was near his feet, Kate was by his underarms and Garth was looking to his stomach. He cried out: "Come on, give me a break! Haven't you tortured me enough?"

"No, not nearly enough." Lilly said. "Especially since we're only just about to do my favorite part…" All three of them smiled maliciously at him, and Lilly then used her tail to dust, brush, tickle and sweep across Humphrey's feet, be they across or down his souls, between his toes or from his heels up to the claws on his toes. Meanwhile, Garth ran his tail up and down the belly of Humphrey, and also got the sides here and there along with tickling his navel via tail tip, while Kate used her tail to tickle-torture every square inch of his underarms, doing each one both separately and one after the other in a perfect pattern. Humphrey was driven nuts and was under more tickling torment than ever, also laughing three times as hard as previously was the case.

"FWAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAA AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAILSAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA GAHAHAHAHAHAHAUYS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAREAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA KILLINGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA ! TWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHA AAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! QUIT IT! I DEHEHEHEHEHEMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAND AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHALLAHAHAHAHA HAHA OHOHOHOHOHOFAHAHAHAHA YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOUA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Humphrey soon had tears of laughter flooding his face from how hard he was laughing and how swiftly, thoroughly, powerfully and mercilessly his tormenters were tickling him. It'd keep up this way until Kate said: "Everyone, let's now start circling around as we lick our funny little friend here for our next form of tickling." Lilly and Garth both nodded, and all three of the tickling wolves walked in a circle around Humphrey in the form of a line. First Kate licked his feet, Lilly licked his belly and belly button and Garth licked his underarms, then Kate licked his belly and navel, Lilly licked his underarms and Garth licked his feet, followed by Kate licking his underarms, Garth licking his belly and umbilicus and Lilly licking his feet and they kept it up by going around the horn, so to speak. It was a pattern which they got great pleasure from, while Humphrey got endless hysterics and hyena-reminiscent laughter from it.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHONGUEHEHES! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHO HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LICKINGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMMIT, I'M GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO HOHOHONNAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN D THISAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ANY LOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHONG ERAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHENAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WILL IT AHAHAHAHAHAHAEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HENDAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA?!"

"Right after this, as a matter of fact." Kate would say to him, and Humphrey saw Garth, Lilly and Kate all wearing extremely diabolical grins across their faces, not to mention how they had cruel, evil looks in their eyes and were looking right at Humphrey. It did not take Humphrey too much time to put the pieces together and see why they were looking at him in such a devilish and sadistic way. "NO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" "Oh, yes." Garth spoke in response. "Most definitely that." Lilly added in. And with that, Kate, Lilly and Garth gave the mother of all tickle tortures to Humphrey. All three of them tickled him everywhere on his body, especially on his feet, belly, belly button, sides and underarms, with their tails, claws, forepaws, tongues and noses. Humphrey was so thoroughly helpless with laughter that he could do nothing but laugh without any chance of escaping, tickling back or protesting in any way. This is what he was sounding like for at least a good twenty minutes once they began.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEH EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHOHOHOHOHA! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOHOHOHOHOHOH OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! HEEEEEHEEEEHEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHOOOOHOOOOHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHATEEHEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAA! TWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOH OHOHOHOHOHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA! GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOH OHOHOHOHOHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAHAHA! AHOHOHOHOHOHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE ! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

By the time they were finally finished with him, Humphrey not only had lakes of tears going down his face, but there was something else all his tickling had made come out of him. It just so happened that, after Kate, Garth and Lilly finally stopped tickling him and cut the vines, plus got them off his wrists and gently removed his feet from the stalagmite openings they had been trapped in, they, and Humphrey, would discover something most unexpected. See, Kate's words to Humphrey of: "Okay, it's all done! I guess it's time for us to go home!" were followed both by Humphrey saying: "Yeah, and it's about time. God, was that torture!" "I don't know, we enjoyed it." Lilly told him. "Makes one of us." Humphrey said, rolling his eyes. "Awwwwwww, poor Humphrey can't take a little tickling?" mocked Garth. Humphrey then turned and said: "I'd say that was a LOT more than a 'little' tickling, Garth!" But once he did so, Kate was the first to see that Humphrey's cock was completely exposed from his sheath and fully erect.

"Humphrey, I think you liked that tickling a lot more than you think you did!" Kate said. "Huh? What do you mean, Kate?" Humphrey asked. "Look between your hind legs." she replied to him. He did so, and his eyes widened. "YIKES! I had no idea I was that easily aroused!" he let out in a yelp. "Hey, tell you what." Kate said. "We're all about to go home. If you can make it to our den without clobbering any of us in retaliation for tickling you, I promise you the perfect and ideal reward for being such a wonderful source of fun for the three of us." Humphrey didn't have to do much thinking before he could tell what Kate was suggesting. He replied: "Deal." and then the four wolves made their way back to Jasper Park and to the mountain they lived on, with the thoughts of what he now had to look forward to making sure Humphrey would stay hard for the whole trip back, especially with Kate further ensuring that by keeping up ahead of him, blinking her beautiful eyes and shaking her sexy ass at him.

Soon enough, they were back home and climbed up the mountain to where their dens were. As soon as Garth and Lilly were in their den, Kate and Humphrey entered theirs. And a second later, Humphrey said: "So, Kate, how about that reward?" "Coming right up. But I'll need you to lie on your back, love." Kate said. "All right, darling…" Humphrey said, lying on his back, able to see his really stiff love pipe standing up from between his legs as easily as his mate was. "And now?" "Now comes the good part…" Kate smiled, and she walked over, lay on her stomach and put her muzzle around Humphrey's gigantic cock, licking it with her tongue, sucking it with her mouth and also using her mouth to pump it some. Humphrey moaned with pleasure and arousal, and soon enough, he came into her mouth. She sucked his cock like there was no tomorrow and did not stop until she'd drained him dry. For good measure, she licked his balls a few times and also massaged his rock hard cock with her forepaws. Humphrey felt like he was in heaven. Finally, after one final spurt of semen which Kate licked off of her face after he'd squirted it on her, Humphrey's cock deflated and he lay on his side, saying: "Thanks, Kate. That was beyond perfect…I think it was even worth all that tickling."

"I'm happy to hear it, Humphrey." Kate said. "And I'm glad you liked it." Then they did what, coincidentally, Garth and Lilly had been doing since they entered their den, even if Kate and Humphrey were just starting to do it now. To be exact, Humphrey and Kate wrapped their forelegs around each other, embraced, snuggled, made sure their bodies and limbs were fully intertwined and delivered a big hug to each other. Subsequently, they cuddled and couldn't help but fall asleep despite how it was not yet nighttime. Even their muzzles were nuzzled against one another, and their tails were even wrapped about one another. It was heaven on Earth for them.

THE END

So, how did you like it? Please rate and review, everyone, especially you Humphrey fans!


End file.
